


Trade

by Eliza_Bella_xx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Top!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Bella_xx/pseuds/Eliza_Bella_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard  -  bottom!Frank and top!Gerard</p>
<p>Frank keeps asking to trade things with Gerard - "I'll give you a kiss if you buy me a drink" - until it starts getting out of hand... and Gerard doesn't plan on saying no.</p>
<p>(Based on an 'imagine' I wrote for twinkfrank on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

Gerard was no stranger to pubs, clubs, and bars. No matter how often he went out, what kind of bar he was looking far, no matter how far he was willing to drive, there was always somewhere new to go; Somewhere he could drink alone and not get asked any questions, because no one knew or cared who he was; somewhere that he could find someone to get off with and never have to worry about seeing them again; somewhere no one would make a comment about how many times he'd been out drinking that week.

He never drove far, and he knew his own limits (even if the bartenders didn't, and carried on serving him drinks when he was way past drunk) so he never found himself in trouble, other than the few times he'd decided to sleep in his car rather than just get a cab home and pick up his car in the morning. 

Stingers was Gerard's bar of choice; a slightly questionable bar and music venue on the outskirts of town, that generally attracted trouble makers and the rougher people who were just passing through. Gerard liked it there, because no one gave him a second look, with his leather jacket, Motörheadt-shirt, and his two tone black and red hair, he blended right in, even with the eyeliner he chose to wear that particular night. 

Scratching his cheek as he took his keys out of the ignition, he kind of wished he'd shaved that morning but it was too late for that.

Shoving his keys into his pocket, Gerard exited the car and headed across the car park as quick as he could manage, wanting desperately to get out of the chill November air. There were a few people outside, smoking, which prompted Gerard to check his pockets for his own pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Reassured that they were in his pocket, Gerard pushed open the door into Stingers.

Immediately, Gerard was met with the vibrations of heavy music coming from somewhere deep inside the building, the sounds of people shouting and laughing barely audible over the music, and the stench of the beer soaked floor. He didn't bother to stop and take any of it in, though, and instead headed straight for the bar, dodging around the tables of people.

He knew the place like the back of his hand, and he felt like he was home. Walking past the people stood around and sat with their friends, talking and laughing, Gerard looked for a lone seat at the bar.

Thankfully, he saw an empty bar stool, half hidden in shadow at the far side of the bar. Knowing he wasn't going to find anywhere better to sit, he made a beeline for it, sliding onto the worn down leather and trying to get the barman's attention.

The barman looked over and nodded, walking over and leaning over the bar a little to better hear Gerard's order.

"Uh, just... Uh, vodka, please."

"Comin' right up."

A minute later, the barman had put the shot on the bar in front of Gerard, Gerard had downed it, and ordered another.

He wasn't entirely sure what his plan for the evening would actually be now that he was here, but he wanted a least a bit of a buzz quickly so that he could stop caring sooner rather than later. Looking over his shoulder further into the bar, he could see the source of the loud music (something between punk and techno) as well as a crowd of people dancing, silhouetted against the lights around the edge of the dance floor.

Gerard wasn't really one to go out with the intention of dancing but, with enough alcohol in his system, he wouldn't say no if someone asked him to dance.

Deciding after the second shot of vodka that he couldn't just sit and drink vodka all night, Gerard ordered a beer and fully turned his attention to the dancefloor. He wanted to have a good time, and if there was anyone who took his fancy then he was willing to take a chance and talk to them. A few people broke away from the dancing crowd and walked just past Gerard t the toilets, a few made their way over to the bar, but no one seemed to want anything to do with Gerard. 

Sighing, he pulled his phone from his pocket and started scrolling through social media. Not bothering himself with looking at what his friends were up to, Gerard went straight to twitter and mindlessly scrolled for a while until his focus was broken by a loud clattering slam that echoed around the bar area, louder than even the music.

Gerard looked up, completely snapped out of his trance, his eyes immediately darting to where the sound was coming from:

A tall guy in a white t-shirt was walking slowly out of the mens toilets, staring down at a much smaller guy who was struggling to find his feet as he scrambled to get off the floor. Instantly finding this more interesting than his phone, Gerard watched as the smaller man staggered to his feet, only to be grabbed by the front of his t-shirt and hoisted up by his pursuer, leaving him to try and balance on the tips of his toes as he fought to get the other man to let go of him.

"Dude, dude, it was a joke-

"You don't look like you were fucking joking."  
"Well I was," the smaller guy protested, trying to pry the hands off of his shirt, "Just- Fucking let go of me!"

Before either of them could say anything else, one of the bar staff was leaning over the bar, just to Gerard's left, and yelling at the pair.

"Aye! Knock it off! I'll get the manager and get you both kicked out if you're not careful!"

Almost immediately, the taller man let his grip go as he clenched his jaw and, giving the shorter man one last disgusted and furious glance, walked away to the far side of the bar. The shorter of the two remained in place, watching as his assailant walked off and smiling smugly.

"Hey, Frankie," the barmaid snapped, the smaller man looking over, "You wipe that fucking smug look off your face, now. I said, I'd throw you both out. I've done it before and I'll do it again."

The man, Frankie, rolled his eyes and walked over, hopping up into the stool beside Gerard and leaning on the bar.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he whined, waving a dismissive, tattoo covered hand, "I didn't even do anything. Can I get a Black Russian please?"

The barmaid sighed and walked away, leaving Gerard now alone next to this apparently troublesome guy who was oddly familiar.

Trying not to be obvious, Gerard looked over at Frankie, his heavily tattooed arm catching his eye first. His eyes followed up over the ink to the man's neck, where a heavy black scorpion was tattooed. His hair was shaved down one side (and the other, as Gerard had spotted moments ago) and gelled and spiked a little in a half-mohawk, his fringe hung over his face, curling around his right eye. He had a silver ring is his nose, and another in his lip, as well as two small eyelets in each ear.

Gerard had just noticed the eyeliner and pink eyeshadow that Frankie was wearing, when he also realised said man was looking right back at him.

"Hi."

"Uh... hi," Gerard replied, unsure what to make of the smirk on Frankie's face, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright," Frankie smiled, his eyes flicking from Gerard's face to his torso and back again, "I've had worse looking guys check me out."  
Gerard laughed nervously, "I, uh, I wasn't checking you out."

Frankie scoffed, "Sure you weren't."

The pitch of Frankie's voice and the way he sneered at gerard told him that Frankie was younger than his tattoos suggested. Gerard knew there was no winning with this guy, and if he was going to assume things, then Gerard would be just as rude.  
"So what did you do to that guy in the toilets then, Frankie?"

"It's Frank, not Frankie, and I didn't _do_  anything," Frank sniped, "That guy's just too fucking insecure to pee in the same room as me."

"Fine, what did he _think_ you did?"  
Frankie sighed again, rolling his entire head as he turned to look at Gerard, "He _thought_  I was trying to look at his dick, but he's _so_  not my type."

Gerard could only raise an eyebrow, look Frank up and down, and then go back to his own drink, hoping he'd left Frank feeling as insulted as he had when Frank he looked him up and down.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gerard shrugged, smiling on the inside now that he'd got Frank's attention, "Just... Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Yeah," Frank frowned and straightened up, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm twenty one. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, nothing, just checking. I just wouldn't wanna be caught drinking with a minor."

Frank smirked again, "Oh, drinking together, are we?"

"If you want to," Gerard smiled. He might have been five years younger than Gerard, but Frank was definitely Gerard's type; he was young, punk, and definitely pretty. The faded looking Black Flag shirt, his hair, and his piercings and eyeliner to gerard more than enough.

"Well, if we're drinking together, buy me a drink maybe?"

Gerard laughed as the brazen request, "Uh, you just got a drink!" Gerard gestured at the Black Russian sat on the bar in front of Frank, while the barmaid stood watching the conversation, obviously waiting for Frank to pay.

"Pay for it for me?" Frank asked sweetly, smiling innocently despite the devious look in his eye. Gerard raised an eyebrow, but he fancied his chances with his guy, and pulled out his wallet.

"Okay... So long as you don't just up and abandon me after this."

"Cross my heart," Frank smiled, licking the tip of his finger and drawing a cross over his heart. Again Gerard smiled, before handing over his money to the barmaid and getting his change back.

"You know," Gerard began as soon as the barmaid walked away again, "You seem kind of familiar. Do you come here much?"  
"Most nights, but I usually get kicked out pretty early," Frank took a long sip of his drink, "We've probably walked past each other a few times before. If you're a regular here, that is."

"I'm a semi-regular, I guess, but why do you get kicked out early?"

Frank looked sideways at Gerard, his eyes twinkling from behind his fringe as he bit his lip, letting his teeth graze over his bottom lip and replying, "Because I'm trouble."

Gerard's stomach flipped with these words and the way Frank looked at him made his heart thrum against the inside of his chest. He couldn't do anything other than take a large gulp of beer and reply with a short, "Oh."

Frank laughed, more like a giggle, and took a sip of his own drink.

"Give me a kiss and I'll show you just how much trouble I can be."

Gerard's heart stopped racing and skipped a beat for a moment, looking wide-eyed at Frank, who was leaning on his hand and smiling. He looked as though what he'd just offered was totally normal, and expected a simple 'sure' or 'no thanks' from Gerard. Gerard, on the other hand, looked, and was, completely dumbstruck.

"I... What?"

"Come on," Frank leaned closer, his lip ring catching the light, "Kiss me and I'll show you why they always kick me out."

"I-I... Uh, I'd rather not," Gerard stammered again, trying to ignore the way his insides were fluttering, "Cause, you know... You'd get kicked out."  
Frank shrugged and leaned back again, "Hm, fair enough. Anyway," he continued, picking up the cherry from his drink and examining it, "I don't even know your name."

"Oh shit, yeah! I'm Gerard, sorry."

"It's okay, Gerard," Frank repeated Gerard's name, and Gerard liked how it sounded on his tongue, "I like your name."

"Thanks, I like yours too, Frank."  
"You can call me Frankie," Frank smiled, sucking the cherry into his mouth, the stem still held between his finger and thumb. Gerard licked his lips and smiled, trying not to give away the thoughts that were crossing his mind about Frank's mouth at that moment.

"Nice to meet you, Frankie."

Frank pulled the Cherry from his lips, letting it hang from the stem, red and shining, reply, "Nice to meet you too Gerard," before promptly taking the cherry back in his mouth and pulling it from the stem with his teeth.

"So, Gerard," Frank began, snapping Gerard out of his thoughts and completely ruining the sexy illusion as he spoke and chewed the cherry, "What brings you here tonight?"

"Nothing really, just... Fancied a couple of drinks."

"Alone?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

Gerard smiled shyly and looking down into his glass, "Well, I'm not _really_  alone; I  bought you a drink., I thought we were drinking together?"

Frank dropping his hand that was still twirling the cherry stem and turned in his seat to look at Gerard, "No one goes drinking on their own, there's only two reasons why someone drinks alone."

"Oh?" gerard sat up straighter, making sure he was taller than Frank as the younger man answered, "What's that then?"  
"He's either trying to forget, or trying to get lucky."

"How about neither." Gerard quipped back, again getting the sense that Frank was being a little rude and intrusive.

"It's okay, I don't judge," Frank smiled sincerely, picking up the cherry stem again and examining it for a moment as the two of them sat in silence.

Frank then picked up his glass and took another gulp, almost draining the glass, and turned back to Gerard.

"If you need cheering up, I can give you a special present?"

"Are you aware how dirty that sounds?"

Frank smirked, "Yes, but that's not what I mean. Here..."

Gerard looked up and watched as Frank locked eyes with him and placed the cherry stem on his tongue. It took a moment for Gerard to register what was happening, by which point Frank had worked his magic and opened his mouth again, extending his tongue to show the perfectly tied knot in the cherry stem.

Gerard could do nothing other than stare for a few moments, noting the smug way Frank raised an eyebrow and waggled his tongue a little. The things running through Gerard's mind in that moment were making it hard to string any words together, let alone stop him from staring like a horny idiot.

When he did regain some composure, Gerard swallowed hard, licking his dried lips and picking up his glass.

"You're gross," he mumbled, before downing the last of his drink.

Frank sighed and took the cherry stem off his tongue and leaned on the bar, trying to put himself into Gerard's line if sight, "Aw, come on... Admit it," he smirked, "You're a little bit turned on."

That was not something Gerard was about to verbally admit to, though he couldn't ignore the rush of blood he'd felt go to his dick. Setting his glass back down and, also starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in his system, looked Frank dead in the eyes and replied, "I never said I wasn't, I just said you're gross."

Frank grinned and bit his lip, leaning on the heel of his hand as he watched Gerard laugh at his own brazen words and scraped back the black locks from his face.

"Hey," Frank leaned closer, "My, uh, offer still stands."

"Hm?" Gerard looked up, intrigued by the pretty younger man again.  
"That kiss, it still stands," Frank picked up the knotted cherry stem again, twirling it by one end between his fingers, "But only if you dance with me."

Gerard's first reaction was to laugh, softly and just out of habit, but when he saw how Frank was looking at him, he worried for a moment that Frank might have thought he was laughing at _him_.

"I don't really _dance_ , but if it's your lips on the line, Frankie," Gerard leaned closer and gently twirled a little piece of Frank's hair around his finger, "Then I'll give it my best shot."

As Gerard pulled his hand away, he stroked his thumb down Frank's jaw, watching as he tensed a little at the touch, a smirk tugging at the corners. The younger man quickly grabbed his glass and drained the last of the liquid, before hopping down from his barstool and dragging Gerard with him.

"Come on then, let's dance! Oh, wait," Frank grabbed Gerard's shoulder and started tugging his leather jacket off of him, "You'll get too hot in that."

Gerard allowed himself to be manhandled, silently hoping that it wouldn't just be his jacket that Frank would be taking off tonight.

Only now did Gerard realise the height difference between the two of them, Frank's chin not even coming up to Gerard's shoulder. He did notice that Frank's mouth was almost level with his collarbones, the thought of which sent pleasant tingles through Gerard's body.

Leaving Gerard's jacket hanging over the barstool, Frank grabbed Gerard by the wrist and lead him out towards the dancefloor, where the strange techno-rock music was still playing. It took Gerard a moment of listening as they got closer to the speakers, but Gerard realised that he knew the song playing, and very well; it was 'Daddy' by one of his favourite bands, Mindless Self Indulgence.

All he could do was laugh to himself as Frank dragged into the middle of the crowd, the music instantly reminding him of his days back in art school, when he never thought he'd be in a club being dragged onto a dancefloor to dance with a gorgeous guy like Frank.

When Frank finally stopped dragging Gerard and turned back towards him, Gerard immediately grabbed him by the hip, pushing their hips together as he leaned down and said to Frank,

"Okay, so where's my kiss then?"

Frank looked up at him through his lashes, one corner of his lips curling up as he wrapped a hand around the back of Gerard's neck and pulled him down. They both hesitated for a moment, but Frank made the next move, pressing his lips to Gerards and moving them gently, pulling back and pressing back into the kiss as he rolled his body slightly, making Gerard moan with surprise.

When Frank broke away from the kiss, Gerard was breathless from the way Frank had pressed against him, the way the tip of his tongue had snuck past Gerard's lips, and the way Frank had tasted like vodka and cherry.

Frank looked at him with an indescribable spark in his eyes, his lips slick and catching what little light there was, as he smiled again as the music changed.

Heavy bass shook the room, some people cheering and screaming as they recognised the track, just as Gerard did. Frank clearly recognised it, as he leaned forwards and stood up on the tips of his toes, saying closely to Gerard's ear,

"I fucking _love_ this one."  
"Me, too," Gerard smirked, just as the drums kicked in and 'Tight' started blasting through the room.

Gerard really wasn't much of a dancer, and neither was Frank by the looks of things, but he sure looked like he was having a good time as he started bouncing and shaking his head, his hair flying around his face as he grinned ecstatically, pogoing all over the place. Just seeing Frank so enthusiastic mde Gerard smile and relaxed him a little.

Frank only stopped his frenzied dancing when the song reached the chorus, at which point Frank spun around, grinning devilishly at Gerard as he grabbed the older man's hips and started slow grinding against him, mouthing along with the words, "I am tight... You're fucking right...."

Gerard's heart was in his mouth as he watched Frank's lips form around the words, and he was torn between grinding back against Frank or focussing on willing his dick to not get hard.

Frank's carefree dancing and the way he moved his hips both relaxed Gerard and turned him on, making him want to get closer to the younger man, both emotionally and physically. Mostly physically though, as the alcohol in his system made him more confident and far more susceptible to the you charms of the troublemaker.

Quickly, Frank and Gerard were dancing against each other again, laughing and leaning their heads together, chest to chest as they swung their hips and rolled their bodies against each other, not a care in the world about whether people were watching them. Gerard hadn't had this much fun in months, and he hadn't been this attracted to someone for even longer, though it was probably his slightly drunk state that was just accentuating everything he felt.

"Hey, Frankie," Gerard said over the music, his hand slipping from Frank's hip, tucked into one of the belt loops on his jeans, to his waist, pulling him even closer, "You want another drink?"

"Sure, if you're buying." Frank smiled, face glistening slightly with sweat as he leaned towards Gerard's face, talking closer to his ear,

"I'm buying, yeah, but," Gerard's other hand came up to Frank's neck, creeping up until Gerard's fingers were running through Frank's hair at the back of his head, "Only if you kiss me again."

Frank's eyes widened momentarily, as a smiled twitched at the corners of his mouth and he bit his lip, before replying, "Oh, Gerard, you do drive a hard bargain..."

Before Gerard could do or say anything else, Frank had pulled him down by the front of his shirt, messily locking their lips together and pressing his body to Gerard's as best he could without knocking him into another around them.

Of course, Gerard kissed back, surprised but just as enthusiastic. This time, Frank tasted like sweat, but Gerard didn't care, as Frank's tongue slipped into his mouth again and he tightened his grip on the shorter man's waist, almost lifting him off the floor as he tried rolling his hips, almost completely forgetting they were in a club; he just wanted Frank.

When they did break apart, only a few seconds later, much to gerard's dismay, Frank held on tightly to Gerard to keep his balance, looking at the older man and half moaning, "Fuck."

"Yeah," was all Gerard could manage to reply with; that kiss could really only be summed up with 'Fuck' and he was almost positive that he looked just as flushed as Frank did.

"Come on," Frank smirked, pushing his hair from his face and unsticking it from his sweaty forehead, "You owe be a drink for that."

Gerard laughed, though not even he was sure why, and grabbed Frank by the waist again, maneuvering the both of them out of the crowd and back to the bar where his jacket was still sat.

 

"What'll it be?" Gerard smiled and asked, leaning on the bar with his right arm while his left arm was still around Frank, his hand slipped into the back pocket of the younger man's jeans.

Frank laughed flirtatiously as he stepped a little closer, allowing Gerard's hand to sit more comfortably against his ass, "Uh, vodka. But just _one_  shot."

"Sure thing, Frankie," Gerard smirked, gripping Frank's ass and making the young punk squeak slightly, and rock on the spot.

When Gerard managed to get the attention of the bar staff, he ordered just Frank's vodka shot, prompting the younger man to ask, "You're not getting yourself anything?"  
gerard shook his head and smiled, "Nah, I've already had a beer, and vodka, that's enough for me and anyway," he lowered his voice and leaned closer, "Now I've met you, I wanna remember tonight."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get me drunk?" Frank asked, leaning his head on Gerard's shoulder and looking up at the man, doe -like eyes wide and innocent.

Gerard chuckled, "I'm sure. Anyway, I don't wanna get you _drunk_ -drunk," he turned his head, whispering into Frank's ear, "Because drunk boys can't say yes."

Frank blushed, his lips twisting in an attempt to stop himself from smiling, until his attention  was grabbed by the vodka shot placed on the bar. Before Gerard had even handed over the money, Frank had downed the shot and choked on the sting of the alcohol.

"Fuck," he gasped, "That shit stings."

"Okay, no more of those for you, then," Gerard laughed, shoving the change into his pocket and moving his hand from Frank's back pocket and back up to his waist, "Hey, you smoke?"

"Yeah, I'm gagging for a smoke right now."  
"Me too," he stood up straight again, steering Frank away from the bar and back towards the front doors, "Come on."

Outside, all warmth was gone from the air as the sun had gone down and there were no clouds in the sky to insulate the earth, and Gerard was thankful for his jacket. Frank, however, was still in just his t-shirt, and he didn't look best pleased about it. Gerard could feel the younger man shivering in his grip as soon as they stepped out.

"You cold?" Gerard asked, rummaging in his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter.

"Yeah, 'm freezing my fucking balls off."

"I really hope not," Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank's phrasing, making the younger man roll his eyes and bunch up his shoulders as defence against the chill, "Look, come here, Gerard leaned against the wall, opening up his jacket and inviting Frank to put his arms around him. Frank did this, hugging Gerard with his arms between the inside of the coat and Gerard's back, and allowed Gerard to wrap the leather back around him. 

"Better?"

Frank hummed happily, "Much better, thanks."

"No problem, but," Gerard shuffled how he was holding things, taking a cigarette from the pack, placing it between his lips and holding his lighter in front of Frank's face, "If you wanna stay warm you're gonna have to light this for me."

Frank un hooked one arm from around Gerard and, wriggling it up between the both of them, took hold of the lighter and sparked it up, letting the flame lick at the tip of Gerard's cigarette until it glowed red hot.

"Thanks," Gerard said around the filter, accustomed to talking with a cigarette in his mouth.

Frank tucked the lighter into the palm of his hand and used his fingers to pluck the smoke from between Gerard's lips and take a long drag from it.  
"Hey, that's mine." 

Gerard took the cigarette back from Frank, who just smirked and blew the smoke back in Gerard's face.

Gerard knew what that meant. Everyone who smoked knew what that meant, and it make Gerard's lips curl into a knowing smirk, just as Frank replied, "Sorry, Gerard, I don't have my cigarettes with me."

"Well, I don't share," he quipped back, taking in lungful of smoke and blowing it back in Frank's face, slowly, watching the white wisps dance around his young, pretty face with the wordless message of ' _I want to fuck you too'_.

"I didn't think you would, so can I get a smoke off you?"

Gerard rolled his eyes, "I've only got, like, two left."

"Aw, come on," Frank pleaded, wrapping his arm back around Gerard's middle, his hands sliding down and into Gerard's back pockets, cupping his ass and bringing their hips closer and rocking them together ever so slightly, "Please? How about another trade, hm?" Frank licked his lips and stood up on the tips of his toes, moving closer, his breath ghosting over the shell of Gerard's ear, "You give me a cigarette, and I'll blow you."

Gerard almost choked on his own breath at Frank's words, not expecting him to be so up-front about something like that. Coughing, and holding his hand at a distance to keep the cigarette from burning either of them, Gerard looked at frank and wheezed a simple "What?"

"Don't say you don't want me," he teased, still standing close, his hands tightening on Gerard's ass as they sat in his back pockets, "I know you do."

Frank's breath was hot and ashy and intoxicating, and Gerard's senses were screaming to grab that boy and pin him to the wall, but Gerard knew to stay calm if he was to get anywhere with this; this gorgeous, young punk, pressing himself against Gerard and telling him he wants him.

Gerard regained his composure almost as quickly as he'd lost it, bringing the cigarette to his lips once more and barely drawing any nicotine from it, before exhaling the smoke in Frank's face and saying.  
"How could I say no to a boy as pretty as you?"

Frank smirked and, reaching out to Gerard's hand, snatched the cigarette from between his fingers and brought it up to his own lips.

"Seeing as this one's already lit, I'll just take this one," Frank touched it to his lips, but hesitated for a moment, adding, "Make things move a little faster."

Watching Frank wrap his lips around the filter, hollowing his cheeks as his sucked in the smoke, the way he was positively eye-fucking Gerard as he did so, all of it was driving Gerard wild. He was almost sure that Frank could feel him getting hard already, just from the way he was looking at him, and was deliberately drawing out the time it took to smoke a cigarette.

Frank's lips curled into a smug smile, before he once again deliberately blew a steady plume of white smoke in Gerard's face.

That was it for Gerard.

Gerard dropped his cigarettes and lighter and, grabbing the wrist of Frank's hand that was holding his cigarette, flipped the two of them around and pinned him to the wall.

Gerard was breathing hard, partly from the speed at which he'd just moved, partly from nerves, but mostly from how fast Frank's teasing had made his blood rush.

"Quit fucking teasing me like that," Gerard said, his voice low and his teeth gritted.

Frank just grinned, licking his lips for a moment as he took his free arm back from around Gerard and reached for the cigarette in his pinned hand, taking it and throwing it on the ground.

"Okay."

With his free hand, Frank grabbed Gerard's hair and pulled him into a dirty, open mouthed kiss.

Gerard moaned, mostly out of surprise, but kissed Frank back just as hard, pressing himself against the younger man and feeling him roll his hips.

Gerard rolled his hips back against Fank making the younger man whine and break away from the kiss, but Gerard wasn't done with him yet. While Frank stood there, pinned and panting, Gerard trailed his wet lips down the younger man's jaw and down his neck to his collarbones, kissing, licking, and biting as he went.

"God, _fuck_... Gerard?"

Gerard just grunted in reply, still nipping at Frank's neck as they slowly rutted their hips together against the rough brick wall.

"Do you have a car?"

"Hm?"

"A car," Frank pulled Gerard back by his hair and looked him in the eyes, "I'm not just gonna blow you in the street, babe."

"Fuck, uh," Gerard looked over at the parking lot, "Yeah, come on."

Licking his lips, tasting the strange sweet ashiness of Frank still there, Gerard took hold of the younger man's hand and lead him over to the car, completely disregarding the pack of cigarettes and the lighter that he'd left on the sidewalk. They weren't important, Gerard had far better and more urgent things on his mind other than a nicotine craving.

As they reached the car and stopped while Gerard searched his pockets for his keys, Frank pressed himself to Gerard's back and reached a hand around his hips, palming Gerard through his jeans and making him moan. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand, holding it down and pressing his hips harder against it for a moment, before removing  his hand completely and looking at him, catching the mischievous look in Frank's eye and smirking back.

"Come on, get in," Gerard unlocked the passenger side door and held it open for Frank, shutting it behind him and walking around to the other side and climbing in behind the wheel.

Before he could even put the keys in the ignition, Frank had grabbed Gerard and reattached their lips, just as passionately as before, but more heated and urgent as Frank leaned across the seats. Careful not to knock the gear box, Frank reached a hand across and trailed it over Gerard's thigh, rubbing up the inside of his leg and bringing it back to the bulge under the denim.

Gerard groaned at the contact, trying to move Frank's hand away, only to have Frank's fingers suddenly struggling with the zipper of his jeans.

As much as it pained him, he had to stop Frank.

"Mh, Frank... Wait," gerard backed up from Frank for a moment, watching the innocent and somewhat confused way that Frank looked at him, "Not here, I thought you said you weren't gonna-"  
"Sshh.. Sshh..." Frank put and finger up, almost against Gerard's lips and smiled sweetly, leaning in and pressing soft kisses to Gerard's cheek, speaking in between each feather light brush of his lips, "I said... I wasn't gonna blow you... in the street... But now... There's no one else here."

Gerard could feel his hand creeping back towards his crotch and now that he'd finally twigged what Frank meant, he wasn't about to knock his hand away again.

"Oh, fuck," was all he could manage, kissing Frank again as the younger man worked the flies of his jeans open, slipping his hand inside and gripping Gerard through his underwear.

For a few long moments, all Gerard could do was sit back and let Frank touch him, gripping and palming along his length over the top of his underwear, the both of them breathing heavily. The only difference between the two of them was that Gerard had his eyes shut, while Frank stared intently.

"Fuck, you're big," Frank whispered, turning his head back towards Gerard's face and kissing him sloppily, Gerard's hand coming up to grip his hair.

"Intimidated?" Gerard asked smugly, pulling Frank back to look at his young, innocent face; his lips slick with spit, his pupils blown wide.

Frank smiled, "Maybe a little, but I love a challenge."

Frank's hand moved again, sliding up to the waistband of Gerard's boxers, slipping under the elastic and gently taking hold of his cock.

Gerard couldn't stop his mouth from falling open and a choked moan escaping his throat, making Frank grin as he took gerard's cock out from his boxers and began slowly, almost painfully slowly, stroking him.

"Frankie- Fuck, quit fucking teasing," Gerard moaned, shifting his hips so that he could easier thrust up into Frank's hand.

Frank laughed, more like giggled, as he moved around in the passenger seat until he could comfortably lean over, Gerard's hand still holding onto his hair, and wrap his mouth around Gerard's dick, taking him deep into his mouth and pulling off completely again.

Gerard gasped as Frank's tongue started licking around his head; he was already incredibly sensitive and he wasn't even fully hard yet, but Frank really knew what he was doing with his tongue. He alternated between sucking around the head and licking stripes up the side of the shaft, and it was driving Gerard mad with lust.

Gerard still hand a hand on the back of Frank's head, and the way Frank was licking around his cock was making him desperate; gently, not wanting to choke Frank, Gerard pressed the younger man's head down as he took the head of Gerard's dick in his mouth again.

Frank moaned slightly, mostly out of surprise as Gerard pressed him further down on his cock, but of more was what Gerard wanted, then that was what he got. Without any further prompting, Frank slipped his lips down over Gerard's length, taking almost all of it in and down his throat.

Gerard's hips bucked involuntarily, one arm bracing himself against the car door, the other tightening its grip on Frank's hair as he gasped and moaned.

"Oh- Holy _fuck_ ," Gerard couldn't control his words or his hips as Frank started bobbing his head, his hips thrusting up ever so slightly each time to match Frank's rhythm, "Frankie.... Oh _shit_ , that's so fucking good."

Frank moaned again, pulling his mouth off Gerard's dick and swirling his tongue around it again, teasing and testing Gerard's patience.

Gerard needed Frank's mouth back on him so badly, though, and found himself guiding and forcing Frank's head back down on him again, but surprisingly, Frank just went with it.

Frank let Gerard guide his mouth back down over his length, controlling how far he went down and pulled off, Gerard gently thrusting up into his mouth and time with the way he pushed Frank down. 

Gerard was so lost in how hot and wet Frank's mouth was, how horny he was, and how badly he wanted this to last, that he almost didn't realise that Frank had taken his hand away from his dick.

Looking down, Gerard saw that Frank's hand was shoved into his own underwear at the most awkward angle, as he was still bent over in the passenger seat with his mouth on Gerard's dick. As much as Gerard was enjoying himself, he wanted _Frank_ , not just a blowjob in his car.

Pulling Frank's hair again, Gerard let his dick fall from Frank's mouth; the younger man looked up at him with, pupils blown wide in his heavy lidded eyes, his lips wet, red and swollen, mouth hanging open as he panted, still palming himself as he looked up at Gerard.

"Fucking hell, you're good."

Frank half smirked, licking his lips and replying, in a rough, wrecked voice, "I aim to please."

"Shit," Gerard moaned, pulling Frank by hair hair until their faces were inches apart, and looked around his face before smashing their lips together and kissing him, hard.

Gerard could taste the bitter saltiness of himself on Frank's tongue, and he couldn't help but moan into Frank's mouth as he felt his hand come back up and wrap itself around his dick, slowly stroking him as they kissed.

Knowing where Frank's hands were now - one propping him up across the two seats, and the other on Gerard's dick - Gerard decided to take a risk and reach for Frank's flies. They were already open from Frank touching himself a few moments before, and Gerard easily slipped his hands into Frank's underwear, finding his dick half-hard as it twitched at his touch.

Frank Frank gasped and whimpered, his voice shaking as he melted further into the kiss, his hips shifting and pushing himself further into Gerard's fist, despite the fact that Gerard's hand almost completely covered it, the head only just sticking out of the other side of his palm.

"I want you, Frankie," Gerard said lowly, his voice gravely as Frank's eyes shot open to look the older man in the eyes as he spoke, "I want more than just your mouth."

Frank moaned and let his eyes fall shut again, as Gerard's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, his own hand falling still around Gerard's as he gave in to the pleasure.

"You said you're _tight_ ," Gerard smirked; the younger man was total putty in his hands, "So come on... Prove it."

Gerard was fifty percent sure that if he'd been sober he wouldn't have been saying these things, but the other fifty percent knew that he'd be trying to fuck Frank any way he could.

Still slowly moving his hand inside Frank's jeans, Gerard watched Frank's mouth fall open again, his brow furrowing as he panted and whined, desperately struggling to thrust his hips against Gerard's hand. he pulled his bottom lip back up and into his mouth, biting down on it and he groaned and nodded furiously.

"God, yeah... Please, fuck me."

"Shit, really?"

Frank whined and nodded, "Mh-hmm... I want you so bad."

Gerard chuckled, "I thought you just wanted a cigarette?"

Frank's eyes flew open and he tried to be serious, despite his hips still twitching, "Trust me, I wouldn't have done this if I just wanted a fucking cigarette, I just- _shit_ ," his voice suddenly got high and breathy as Gerard twisted his hand, Frank's hips rolling hard and thrusting into Gerard's hand again, before he gasped, "I just fucking want you, holy shit."

Gerard was in awe of the reactions he was getting from Frank, the high whimpers that sounded almost pathetic were just turning him on even more, along with Frank's willingness and neediness.

"Shall we go back to mine?" Gerard asked, his voice still low as he brought Frank's face closer again, retracting his hand from his jeans and grabbing Frank's jaw, tugging at his lip with a precum slicked thumb.

Frank looked eyes with him and stuck out his tongue, managing to slip Gerard's thumb between his lips and stuck off the bitter wetness, his eyes rolling back as he hummed happily and nodded, allowing the thumb to fall from his lips and replying, "Yes please."

Gerard sucked in a breath, trying to find the last shred of self control he still had as he withdrew his hand from Frank's face, tucking himself back into his jeans and starting the car, Frank doing the same and buckling himself into the passenger seat.

 

The drive was mercifully short, Gerard living only five minutes away and the roads being almost completely clear due to the late hour. Gerard may have sped a little over the limit, and he may have sailed straight through an amber light, but he could blame that on Frank's hand; the younger man was sat crooked in his seat, leaning over a little as his fingers stroked up and down Gerard's inner thigh, coming torturously close to his crotch but never ever touching, keeping him on edge and making him want to pin Frank down and teach him not to tease.

Showing him who was boss would be easy enough, Gerard thought to himself, Having already seen how easily Frank gave in to his touch.

 

When they got to Gerard's building, neither of them had patience for the elevator, and quickly found themselves breathlessly making out against the inside of Gerard's front door, having just run up two flights of stairs.

Frank's back was against the door, pinned there by Gerard's hips as they kissed feverishly. Gerard's hands found their way into Frank's hair again, as his thigh was forced against Frank's crotch, the younger man whining as he rutted his hips against Gerard's leg like a desperate puppy. Gerard pulled Frank's head back as his lips trailed down Frank's neck, kissing and uselessly mouthing at his salty skin, unsure whether he'd take to kindly with being bitten and marked up.

Frank's hands started pushing at Gerard's jacket, eager to start shedding layers, starting with the thick leather.

Gerard quickly caught onto what Frank was doing and pulled off the jacket, resting his forehead against Frank's as they broke from kissing again, the air between them humid and full of anticipation. Gerard stared into Frank's brandy hazel eyes, wide with expectancy and something like lust, almost seeming innocent if it weren't for the way his mouth hung open, swollen lips giving way to a gasp and whine as he rolled his hips against Gerard's thigh again.

"Come on," Gerard grabbed Frank by the front of his t-shirt, kissing him as best he could as he slowly dragged the younger man across his apartment towards the bedroom, careful not to walk into anything.

When they reached the bed, Gerard shoved Frank down onto the mattress, leaving him sprawled out and starstruck on the sheets, staring up at Gerard and smirking. Gerard just smiled, wondering if Frank would catch the glint in his eye as his hands went to his zipper, opening his flies as he stood over the bed.

Frank's eyes immediately followed Gerard's hands, and he got the hint that there was going to be no waiting around. Sitting up, he brought up his feet and pulled his shoes off, throwing them onto the floor, quickly followed by his t-shirt.

By now Gerard had managed to wrestle off his jeans and was about to take off his own shirt, when his eye was caught by the tattoos that wound their way around Frank's hips, dipping low, down past the top of his jeans, and out of sight.

Eager to know where the ink lead, Gerard pulled off his shirt and knelt on the bed in front of Frank, who was now up on his knees and struggling to get his own jeans undone. Somehow, Gerard managed to pop over the fastening of Frank's flies and shoved his hand back into Frank's underwear, going straight back to stroking him slowly.

Frank sank down on his knees, leaning back  on his arms and thrusting up into Gerard's fist, the older man smirking at how easily Frank gave in to the pleasure. Leaning over him, Gerard started grazing his teeth over Frank's neck again, unsure of how Frank might feel about it until he tipped his head back, neck exposed, as he moaned, "God.... Fuck me. _Please_ , fuck me."

That was exactly what Gerard was waiting to hear; removing his hand from Frank's pant, he used his already free hand to grab a fistfull of his hair, tugging it to make Frank look him in the eye. Frank whimpered and Gerard smiled, quickly pulling at Frank's thigh and managing to flip him onto his front, the smaller man landing with a jolt while Gerard climbed off the mattress and started trying to pull off Frank's jeans. 

The younger man lifted his hips, the denim sliding off and down his legs, quickly followed by his underwear which Gerard also haphazardly threw behind him.

Frank groaned and rolled his hips at the feel of the sheets on his now uncovered erection, but Gerard wasn't about to let him have all the fun to himself. 

Rummaging in the drawer of his nightstand, Gerard found the familiar little bottle and condoms in a matter of seconds, tearing one foil packet off of the strip and shutting the drawer again, crawling back onto the bed and sitting astride the backs of Frank's thighs.

Dropping his supplies on the sheets beside them, Gerard ran his hands over Frank's bare skin, admiring the gun tattoos that crossed over at the base of his spine, marking where the ink that wrapped around his hips met. 

Gliding his hands down further, Gerard grabbed Frank's ass, squeezing both cheeks and pulling at the soft flesh under his fingers. Frank's breathing started speeding up, his hips once again rolling and rutting against the sheets as he rested his face against the bed while Gerard manhandled his ass, getting rougher as he started digging his nails in, leaving Frank moaning loudly and begging.

"Gerard, _please_... Please fuck me, oh my _god."  
_

"You sure you can take me?" Gerard laughed, just teasing Frank even more, loving the way he squirmed against the sheets.

"I don't know if I can," Frank looked over his shoulder at gerard, then down at the obvious bulge in his pants, "But I know I want to."

Gerard smirked and backed off of the bed, finally putting off his own underwear and crawling back on top of Frank, rubbing his erection against the cleft of Frank's ass, leaning close to his ear and saying, "I'm beginning to think you're a bit of a size-queen, Frankie."

Frank giggled and pressed his ass back against Gerard, "You fucking know it."

Gerard starting kissing down Frank's neck, across his shoulder and down his bare back, shuffling backwards and picking up the bottle of lubricant from the bed and popping the cap.

 

Frank moaned into the bed sheets as Gerard slid in the first finger, Quickly being begged to add a second finger, then a third.

Frank was on his knees, ass in the air, moaning and whining loudly as Gerard fingered him, fingers pressing down against Frank's sweet spot while he stroked himself with his other hand. Both of them were breathing hard, but Frank was mewling and whimpering like nothing Gerard had heard before - at least, not outside of porn. The sounds Frank was making were more than enough to keep Gerard hard, but it was torturous to see and hear Frank feeling so much pleasure with nothing in return.

Frank's ass started bouncing back and forth, pressing himself back against Gerard's fingers and trying to find a rhythm. Gerard couldn't take it anymore.

Slowing down the movement of his fingers to nothing, Gerard stopped what he was doing with both his hands and, wiping his fingers on the sheets quickly, reached for the condom.

Frank was still laying there with his ass in the air, trying to watch what Gerard was doing, whining and begging for his touch again.

"Gerard, _please_... I _need_  you."  
"Fuck, okay, okay," Gerard was amazed at how difficult a condom could be to put on in a situation like this, but he finally managed to roll it on and picked up the lube again, stroking himself with one hand and gripping Frank's ass with the other.

"You ready?"

"Fuck yes."

Gerard lined himself up, slowly, slowly pressing into Frank's hole, trying to restrain himself from slamming himself in all at once as Frank let out the filthiest moan imaginable, enough to make Gerard speed up his action ever so slightly - He wanted to fuck Frank, and hard, but he didn't want to hurt him.

When he finally was in, Gerard near enough collapsed over Frank's back, wrapping one arm around Frank's waist and using the other to hold himself up.

"You were right, Frankie," Gerard growled into Frank's ear, his hand sliding up Frank's chest, rubbing over one of his nipples and making the younger man gasp softly, "You _are_ tight."

"Please," Frank gasped, his voice breathy and sounding pathetic, "Please, just fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Gerard laughed darkly, "My fucking pleasure."

Gerard drew his hips back, moving so that he was kneeling upright behind Frank, and began thrusting back and forth. He went slow, despite Frank saying to fuck him hard, just because of how Frank's body reacted:

The younger man almost melted into the bed, his shoulders and face against the sheets as his voice shook with breathy whimpers, Gerard's hand still playing with his nipples, alternating between rubbing and pinching. The way Frank hissed and gasped and arched his back even more when Gerard pinched and played with the soft buds was so dirty and beautiful that Gerard couldn't help himself; still pinching, Gerard twisted his fingers, eliciting a high, and unexpectedly loud, exclamation of "Fuck, yes" from Frank, as he pressed his ass back against Gerard until he met his hips.

Gerard's mouth hung open, the older man breathing  heavily, as he moved his hand to Frank's open nippled, doing the same again, making Frank whine into the bed sheets and start bouncing his ass, Gerard not even needing to move his hips as Frank started fucking himself on Gerard's dick.

Looking down, watching the way Frank's ass and thighs shook as he moved back and forth, Gerard couldn't take it anymore and had to give Frank exactly what he wanted.

Moving his hand from Frank's chest, Gerard grasped Frank's hips tightly in his hands, his fingers hooking onto the soft pudge over his hipbones, and started thrusting; really thrusting, and hard.

Immediately, the hard skin against skin motion created slapping sounds that would have echoed around the room if it weren't for Gerard's moans and grunts and Frank's loud, drawn out cried of pleasure, near enough drowning out any other noise.

He was like a porn start trying to get his first big break, putting on a show and _earning_  this fuck, but the way his voice shook and how he gripped the sheets told Gerard he wasn't faking.

"O-oh shi-i-it... Ha-a-ard-der..." Frank begged, so high pitched and so loud he was almost screaming, his voice jolting with everything thrust. Wordlessly, Gerard did as Frank asked, slamming into Frank and thrusting short and slow for a few moments, leaving Frank squirming.

He pulled out again, almost entirely, and slammed back in,  Frank's thighs shaking as he cried out again, Gerard grinding his hips against his ass once again, giving Frank only the smallest pleasurable movement before doing the same again, and again. 

Over and over, Gerard pulled right out and rammed back in, each time getting a cry or moan from Frank. Gerard only sped up again once he realised Frank was trying to find a way to reach back and touch himself, his cock hanging pathetically untouched between his legs. 

Once Gerard sped up again and the room filled with the sharp sounds of skin on skin, Frank went limp, melting into the mattress and simply letting Gerard fuck him like a ragdoll. He whined and almost choked on his sobs of pleasure, arching his back as much as he could, while Gerard pounded into him, unrelenting in his speed and the strength with which he gripped Frank's hips, almost sure that his nails were digging into Frank's skin and almost just as sure that Frank liked it.

Gerard growled and groaned, partly from the effort and speed at which his lower half was moving, but more so from the pleasure. Frank was tight and hot and perfect, and Gerard couldn't get enough.

Slipping an arm under Frank's chest, Gerard hauled him upright and pulled him into a position where Frank's back was against Gerard's chest, somewhat straddling Gerard's thighs, the older man still inside him.

Frank sighed with delight, relaxing into the new position and rolling his head back against Gerard's shoulder. With one arm still around Frank's chest, Gerard wound his other hand into Frank's hair, twisting his head and making him look up at him with a gasp.

Frank's pupils were blown wide as he looked at Gerard, mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily, before smirking and rolling his hips down as Gerard's cock slipped further inside him, making both of them gasp.

Frank giggled, sounding both innocent and dirty at the same time, at Gerard's reaction, and did it again, moving his hips in small slow circles in Gerard's lap.

Leaning close to Gerard's face, still smiling, he whispered, "You're so... fucking... _big_ ," followed by a soft kiss on gerard's cheek.

A shiver went down Gerard's spine, the soft words and soft kiss having a strange effect on him.

Sliding his hand further into Frank's hair, he grabbed a fistful of his dark locks and held him in place, his other hand slipping down Frank's stomach, past his barely-there happy trail, and took hold of his dick again.

This was so different from before in the car, there were no limitations, no awkward angles, and Gerard had control.

Looking down over Frank's shoulder, Gerard could see Frank's dick now; he was clean shaven, his dick small, no longer than Gerard's hand and almost hidden completely by his fist, the pink head leaking over his fingers as Gerard stroked it once, twisting slightly as he went.

Frank shook in Gerard's grip, hips twitching involuntarily as he tried to suppress a moan, the sound coming out as a desperate grunt. 

Gerard wanted to hear Frank moan again, though, loud and dirty like he did before, and stroked him again, rubbing this thumb over Frank's slit. Frank gasped and held back another moan, his hips starting to move back and forth again as he tried to thrust into Gerard's hand, the older man's dick sliding in and out of his hole ever so slightly and making the both of them pant hard.

Gerard still hadn't heard what he wanted from Frank though, but didn't want to have to ask out loud for Frank to moan for him, so he tried again;  slowly, firmly, stroking Frank's cock with a twist, Gerard attached his lips to Frank's neck again, biting softly and sucking at the skin, knowing but not caring if it left a mark.

Frank gasped again, but, finally, the various pleasures overwhelming his system as he moaned loudly again, despite some effort to stifle his own voice again. Gerard moaned back, moving his mouth from the now reddish purple blemish on Frank's skin and planting more firm, hot kisses over the skin of his neck and shoulder, stroking Frank consistently now that he had what he wanted.

Frank whined and gasped, rocking on Gerard's dick and rolling his hips, both trying to ride him and fuck into Gerard's hand at the same time in equal amounts. He was so eager to please and be pleased he couldn't do either well enough for his own liking; he had to chose one or the other.

Gerard groaned, loud but no louder than Frank was being, as the younger man raised himself up, thighs shaking, and lowered himself back down with a drawn out half-sob, half-whimper. Rolling his hips for a moment, searching for his own sweet spot, he did the same again, with a little more speed and confidence in his action. He near enough screamed this time, a high pitched shout followed by a whine as the head of Gerard's dick his his prostate dead on.

Gerard grunted, the tight feeling of Frank sliding up and down around his shaft was incredible, but still not enough. Gerard couldn't get enough of the boy and needed _more_. He needed every inch, every scream, every kiss, taste, every last piece of Frank.

"Frankie... _Fuck,_  Frankie... I need you, I need more."

His hands moved, gliding over Frank's skin as he released his cock and moved his palms across to Frank's inked hips, gripping them once again and, using the thrust of his own hips as leverage, started bouncing Frank on his dick, fucking him hard and deep and making him scream; this wasn't like his moans from before, this was more than his crying out, as Frank's screams echoed off the walls, ceasing only when he had to take another breath, punctuated with gasps and constant moans and begging and whines of ecstasy.

"Fuck! Oh holy fuck! Shit..." Frank gasped again, his head tipping back as gerard fucked him like a ragdoll, his mouth falling open as he moaned long and loud, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Gerard could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach starting to build, but he still couldn't get enough, his hips seemingly not moving fast enough, Frank not being tight enough, nothing was enough.

Suddenly, Frank threw up one of his arms, reaching back and behind Gerard's head and gripping his hair, pulling at the fistfulls as he rode Gerard.

This was what he needed.

The tug of Frank's fingers in his hair, the sting on his scalp, combined with everything else he was feeling now, pushed him to the edge.

Gerard's eyes rolled back in his head as his jaw went slack, groaning as he somehow sped up his thrusts, bringing his head forward and biting down on Frank's shoulder to muffle the sounds he was making and reducing the noises to primal, guttural grunting. His voice shook in time with his hips coming up to meet Frank in time with pulling Frank down as he slid easily in and out of him now, pounding as hard and as deep as he could, desperate for release as Frank started spasming around him.

Harder and faster, louder and higher, the sounds Frank was making losing all meaning as he cried out, one hand in Gerard's hair, the other rapidly stroking his cock, his write moving as fast as he could physically manage as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.

Gerard knew that Frank was going to finish first, and he craved that moment. He wanted to watch Frank come apart, feel him cum around him and listen to him go over the edge.

He didn't have to wait long, as Frank's movement in everything other than his hand on his cock slowed, halting Gerard's near brutal fucking speed and slowly grinding down on his dick and rocking against his sweet spot and choking on his sobs, head lolled backwards with Gerard sucking in his neck as he finally came.

Gerard stared down and watched as Frank came over his own hand, cum spurting onto the sheets and down his tattooed knuckles. His ass rhythmically clenched around Gerard as he gently rocked against him, breathing hard, with every exhale being a pathetic whimper.

Watching Frank cum, and the feel of him tightening over and over around him, tipped Gerard over the edge.

Moaning loudly, Gerard Grabbed Frank's hips again and started thrusting furiously, pounding into the younger man who whined from the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Quickly Gerard pushed Frank down, pinning him to the mattress with his full weight and continued fucking him hard and deep, biting down on his neck as he finally came too, spilling into the condom.

Gerard was seeing stars as the pleasure pulsed through him, pressing into Frank as hard as he could, desperate to make his orgasm last as long as possible. He rocked his hips down against Frank, still thrusting slowly as he moaned against Frank's skin, the man below him panting hard and whimpering as Gerard finished, chanting a constant stream of curses.

 

All too soon, it was over. Gerard was too worn out for move for a few long moment, breathing hard as his dick still twitched inside Frank, the younger man still mewling softly beneath him. 

After a minute or so, Gerard sat back up, straddling the back of Frank's thighs as he pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it, discarding it on the floor somewhere behind him.

"Fuck," Frank breathed, looking over his shoulder at gerard; his hair was a complete mess, falling over half his face, his mouth hanging open as he panted still, his bottom lip red and swollen, as though he'd been biting it, "That was.... Fuck..."

Gerard smirked, crawling back over him and sloppily kissing the bite marks he'd left on Frank's shoulder and neck, "God, you're an amazing fuck,"

Frank managed to twist his torso around, his blissed out gaze flickering from Gerard's eyes to his lips. Catching on to what he wanted, Gerard leaned forwards further and caught Frank's lips in a kiss.

It was nowhere near as furiously passionate as their kissing had been before, but Gerard still liked it, maybe even more that he had earlier. Frank caught Gerard's lip between his teeth and pulled it playfully, giggling as he did. gerard opened his eyes again and found Frank grinning at him, letting go of Gerard's lip and flopping back down on the bed with a grunt.

"Hope I didn't go too hard on you, Frankie," Gerard teased, rolling off of Frank and laying down on the bed next to him.

Frank looked sideways at him, over the arm that he'd folded under his head, and smiled devilishly, "That's the best fuck I've had in a _long_  time."

"Same," Gerard sighed, eyeing the dark red hickeys that were just visible on Frank's neck," Like... a real long time."

Frank moved on the sheets, rolling over and pulling a face as he noticed he was laying in his own cum, due to the fact Gerard had pinned him down so fast.

Gerard spotted it too, and smirked.

"You can use my shower if you want," Gerard said, sitting up and looking for his pyjama pants, pulling them on as he stood up.

"That'd actually be great. Most guys just chuck me out when they're done with me."

Gerard scoffed, "What the fuck? Who'd want to kick you out of bed?"

"You'd be surprised," Frank shrugged, sitting up on the bed and looking around, still completely nude and sticky, "I'm guessing I can stay the night?"

Again, Gerard was shocked, frowning out of confusion, "That's kinda what I was offering when I brought you back here. Guys really don't treat you right, damn. Look," Gerard gestured out of the bedroom door, "I'll go grab you a towel, bathroom is just out there on the right."

Frank smiled, almost shyly this time, standing up and stepping past Gerard, muttering his thanks as he went.

Gerard watched Frank walk out of the room, his tight, smooth ass wiggling as he went, the ink on his hips shifting with the movement. There were red marks on his skin from where Gerard had been holding him, small dents from where his fingers had dug in to his flesh, and it was beautiful. _He_  was beautiful.

 

\---*---

 

Eventually, morning came, along with headaches for the both of them. 

After a couple of painkillers, coffee, and some heated kissing against the inside of Gerard's front door, Gerard was driving Frank home, still dressed in his clothes from the night before, plus one of Gerard's jackets.

As they pulled up outside Frank's apartment building, the younger man undid his seatbelt and started shrugging off the jacket, but Gerard quickly stopped him.

"Whoa hey, you don't have to give that back right now."

Frank quirked an eyebrow, "Well I can't just keep it."

Gerard looked away, his alcohol induced bravery from the night before having disappeared now, and replied, "Well if I had your number then I won't lose track of it."

Frank smiled, blushing a little as he pulling the jacket back onto his shoulders, the sleeves almost covering his hands; just like Gerard, Frank had lost some of the courage he'd had the night before, and Gerard had found that he was really quite a sweet guy.

"Okay, gimme your phone," Frank smiled and held out his hand, waiting for Gerard to hand over his mobile.

Gerard did so, and Frank typed in his number, smiling the entire time.

When he did hand it back to Gerard, he asked softly, "Can you text me? So I have your number too?"  
"Sure, sure!"

Gerard typed out a short message, reading ' _hey xo_ ', before looking for Frank's contact, finding that he'd saved himself under the name 'Frankie x'. He hit send and a few moments later Frank's phone buzzed in his pocket. He checked the message and smiled, looking at Gerard and saying, "Hey to you too."

"I, uh... I had a really great time last night."

"So did I," Gerard said, running a hand through his hair, "It's been awhile since I've gone out and done anything like that."

"You should come out with me more often, then."

"I think I will."

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Gerard decided to make a move.

Leaning across slightly, he managed to catch Frank's attention and, catching onto what Gerard was trying to do, Frank leaned in too.

The kiss was chaste, and soft, and lingering. Now, Frank tasted like coffee, and just the fact they were kissing was enough to make Gerard smile.

Pulling back, Frank blushed and laughed, almost nervously.

"I'll, uh... I'll text you soon, or you text me?"

"Either's good for me, but not be surprised if I get impatient," Gerard joked, thought it was really only half a joke; he really couldn't wait for another night out with Frank.

"Okay, well... I should probably be going, I don't wanna keep you from anything."  
"You're not keeping me from anything, it's okay," Gerard reassured him, watching as Frank bunched up his shoulders and pulled at the sleeves of the jacket.

"I'll text you later, Gerard," Frank smiled, opening the car door and swinging his legs out.

"Bye, Frankie. Also-" Frank looked back at Gerard, "You can call me Gee."

Frank leaned back into the car and across the handbrake, pressing a hard kiss to Gerard's lips.

"See you soon, Gee."

"I look forward to it."

With that, Frank was gone, quickly disappearing inside his building.

gerard sat for a moment, a little starstruck as he thought back over everything from the past twelve or so hours, smiling to himself.

Unlocking his phone, he quickly tapped out another short message, hitting send before he could regret any over-eagerness.

' _Coffee tomorrow? xo_ '

 


End file.
